Married To A Stranger
by IReallyDon'tCareOtaku
Summary: Mikasa is Arranged Marriage to Eren Yeager, The heir of the Yeager Company , Eren Yeager possessed all but he will never win her heart because she's now married to a stranger whose name is Levi


A/N : This story contains foul words and sex scenes, If you don't like the concept of the story, feel free to click the back button

For those whose interested, I hope you like it, Rivamika is my otp in SNK so... Yeah I've got an idea

This story is an AU , They' re in modern world, their personalities through the anime is different from this story

Characters are not mine, credits to Hajime Isayama, sorry for the Typos and Grammatic errors, It's not my national language

Mikasa drop her spoon when her mother along with Eren's Father announced the worst thing she've ever heard in her whole life

She's now Arranged marriage to Eren Yeager, The Son Of The Owner of Yeager Company, The Ackerman's ultimate business partner, though she's expecting this thing could happen but she's still surprised because the wedding is earlier than she expected

She will marry him 2 months from now , Eren look at Mikasa to know her reaction

Eren smirks and then lick his own lips " Looks like you're my future wife, I can't wait to wrap my hands around your sexy waist"

Mikasa gave him a death glare , which make his smirk grew wider

"So , It's settle then... Thank you for suggesting this proposal, " Mikasa's mother offer her hand as a gratitude

"No problem , Besides our business is a big hit, if our offsprings will share the same last name, our luck in business industry will be doubled" Eren's Father replied

"Yeah , It will be a favor to the both of us if Mikasa and Eren will share the last name" Mikasa's Father replied

"Well then thank you for your acquiantance Mr. Yeager, we are looking forward for more shares since we agreed to your proposal "Mikasa's Mother smiled at

"No problem , I beg your pardon but me and my son have scheduled today for our meeting to the Reisse Corporation, Can we take our leave?" said

"Of Course..." agreed

"Well , see you at the church eh"Eren winks at Mikasa but she just gave him a death glare

"Mom ,I can't marry Eren" Mikasa drop the newspaper at the middle table

It was all over the news and papers in their country , two major companies in one? Hell

"Oh Mikasa... It's too late to get back now, you along with us have agreed to last Sunday" Mrs. ackerman said then she take a sip to her tea

"But you didn't consult me about this... You've decide by yourselves"Mikasa said

"I'm sorry Mikasa , This is a family tradition" mikasa's mother said

'Fuck the Family tradition!' She want to scream that but she can't ,she respect her mother

"Eren is a bastard mom, he even attempt to touch me even were not yet married" Mikasa said while raising her voice, she is concealing her annoyance

Her mother laughs "That's normal for two arranged couples Dear.. Eren is playing his role as the heir of their company, you should act like that too as our heir, You two shouls get together sometimes"

Mikasa pinch the bridge of her nose, things are getting worser than she thought

"Do you love me Mother?"Mikasa asked

Her mother stare at her with disbelief face " Of course I do ,I-"

"Then please cancel the engagement" Mikasa cutter her mother's words

"Mikasa... Stop being hard headed, You will marry eren whether you like it or not"Mikasa's mother reached her limit, she's now annoyed with her daugther's behavior

" You don't love me afterall, you will sell me to that bastard like a teddy bear that sold to a desperate kid" Mikasa said ,she can't take this shit anymore, there is no way that she will marry Eren

"Mikasa , Don't test my temper" Her mother began to raise her voice

"Alright then" She stood up and walk away to leave the living room

"I just can't believe that I will be sold for your desires" Mikasa said

Her mother just watched her leavee the living room and then suddenly sigh

"I know how you feel ..."

Mikasa sigh when she successfully leaved the gate without any noise

YES, she will leave , She's sick for being used ,it chokes her

She put her bag to her back and leave the village

She don't know where to go until her phone rings

"Hey Erwin" Mikasa answered the phone , Erwin , her bestfriend , They're closed but there is no affection between them , because Erwin is... Errr Gay

Not a literal gay, he is a womanizer , womanizers give mikasa's chills, as if she's going to punch them one by one at their cock

But Erwin is different, he's protective and had a fear on her

She pretend that she's sleepy "What makes you call at this late" she yawns

"Don't play dumb , Mikasa , You leave your home did you?" She rolled her eyes and search for Erwin, she knew that he's around here... Somewhere

When she saw a black car beside the street she walk towards it and knock at the window

"Hey Babe!" Erwin winks at her

"So gay Erwin " Mikasa said

"So mean" Erwin pouted

"No time for this, let me in" Mikasa said

"Eps! I didn't say that I will help you, I'm just passing by when I saw you" Erwin said

"Open the door or I will destroy your car" Mikasa gave him a death glare

"Alright! Alright! i'm just enlighting the mood, no need to be so mean" Erwin said and open the back door

"So where are we going?" Erwin asked once Mikasa gets in

"At the Gay Bar?" mikasa said while laughing

"Shut up Bitch, this is my car, I can kick you out of here whenever I want" Erwin said

"Just kidding, Just dropped me at the bar, I'm in the mood to drink" Mikasa said

"Roger that" Erwin said and drove through the bar

"Let me gues you're leaving because you're arranged marriage to Eren Yeager"Erwin opened the topic

"Yes, I rather die than marry that bastard"Mikasa said

"Why don't you try to love him? I thin-"

"Shut up already, I don't want to think about this stuff, for now I want to be free" Mikasa cutted Erwin's words

"Whatever you say"Erwin shrugs

It was loud, And It stinks

Mikasa is dancing at the dancefloor she's enjoying her freedom, No rules , Many people are staring at her, because everybody knows that she's an ackerman, but she doesn't really give a fuck

She's happy, she can twerk, she can drink, this is life!

"The hell is she doing in here?"

"Isn't she a heir? What kind of behavior is that?"

"I thought she's a descent businesswoman"

"But she's hot as f!"

"Yeah, her ass is turning me on"

She can hear the gossip even the music is louder than life

She don't care about their whereabouts for now, her image will be dirty? Fine, she will be the root of shame to her family's good image, well that's fine!

The bar has terrace, Mikasa run towards there and screams

The wind replies to her , and it blows her beautiful short hair, her eyes are twinkling , the cold air is hugging her perfect body

Peaceful, far awar from conflicts and shits in life, that's what Mikasa wants

"I will never going back there" Mikasa said while looking at the moon

"You are Mikasa, Aren't you?" She froze when she heard a cold voice

She didn't noticed that there is someone in the terrace besides her

She looks back and a guy with a cold gaze met her no-emotion-look ,his hair is perfectly at their place, he's wearing a simple jeans and white t-shirt,it was plain but it fits him perfectly

And also, He's way shorter than her that cracks her

"Whaaa? Who are you , you little child, this bar is only for adults like me" Mikasa is drunk really...

"Do I look like a fucking 11 year old guy?" The boy asked her with an annoying voice

"Yes" mikasa said and laughs

He sigh before he speak "You're drunk"

"Eh ? Who the *hiks* hell are you, Are you one of my mother's pawn? Go away! I will never going back to that hell! There is no way I'm going to marry that bastard" Mikasa spit out her anger towards her parents and Eren

She can't help it , she's drunk

"I was supposed to ask you , you see it's a rare thing that 'the famous ackerman heir is in the bar twerking her fucking ass at the dancefloor' while the whole country is looking for her" Mikasa's eye widened when he said 'the whole country is looking for her'

She grab his collar and give him a glare , a deadly one

"What do you mean by that?!" Mikasa yelled at the top of her lungs , her senses has been returned

"Hmm.. You didn't know the news eh?" He calmly replied and show her his phone

Her eyes widened when she saw an article about her , that she was kidnapped by her bestfriend, Erwin! They've arrested him a while ago in a-

"Shit Erwin!" She was supposed to leave the terrace when someone grabs her arm

"Where the hell are you going?" He said, oh she forgot that he was there

"I will save Erwin, They don't need to blame him"Mikasa said

"If you do that, You will get back 'to that hell' you're talking about" He said

That's right... If she show up, she will be at her cage again, and there is no way she will get out of that cage, she knew her parents well, they will locked her at her room until the day of the wedding

"Fuck this life!" Mikasa cursed as she try to remove his hands around her arm

"Let go of me! I don't even know you!" Mikasa yelled at him

He put a hankerchief in her nose , she suddenly get dizzy after that

But before she collapsed she heard him spoked

"Just call me Levi, Thank me later"


End file.
